


Run

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Countdown to Halloween 2k15 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Whole Lotta Running, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Halloween, Most is Left To Imagination, Other, Semi-Graphic Depictions of Zombies, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hange are on the run from zombies. Some are former members of their military squads. Will they make it to the end of their journey alive?</p><p>Day 2 of my Countdown to Halloween 2k15</p><p>P.S.- Marked as Hetero and Other cause I don't know where Levihan falls when Hange is Agender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshaDecamiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/gifts).



> This piece was inspired by a commercial I saw recently and thought would make a good story.
> 
> Also... 
> 
> Dedicated to Marsha who reads most of my stuff but isn't fond of zombies. Payback for all those damn feels.

“Stop, stop.” Hange puffed. Levi skidded to a stop and turned around to look at his partner. They adjusted their ratty old tee shirt and jean shorts. 

“I told you you’d regret wearing those.” he panted, looking around tentatively. “Hurry up, we don’t want them catching up. 

“Gimme a sec.” They replied, bending down to adjust their military issued boots which were covered in red clay mud from the wet road. 

Then motion caught Levi’s eyes. “Behind you!” he yelled, tensing his body. Hange lept forward as a zombie lunged out of the bushes. They began sprinting down the road again. 

The zombies began lunging out of the bushes at them. Levi nailed one of them in the nose with his elbow as he and Hange wove through the Zombies. He felt one rip fabric off his shirt and snarled before they catapulted over two cars that were in the road.

They made it a few yards away before they were able to safely stop for Hange to tie their shoes. The entire time Levi bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“Come on, we’re sitting ducks here.” He said as screams echoed behind them. Apparently the two boys that had been following them had run into the ambush of zombies. They began jogging down the road again, keeping an eye out for other zombies. 

Ten feet down the road the zombie that used to be Erwin used its one arm to crawl out of the bushes. That one they easily ran around, but on the other side of the road Nanaba’s zombie lunged out from behind a tree. 

Hange yelled and they jumped away, but not before Nanaba tore a piece of cloth off of Hange’s pants. They sprinted a little more down the road, and ran into members of Levi’s special ops team from the Marines. Gunther hung from a rope tied to a high branch and tried to grab them from their, but Levi was too short and ran by easily. Petra then stumbled into the road, and Levi flinched at the blood that covered the right side of her body. She reached towards them but Levi dove under the arm and Hange skittered around, accidentally stepping on the hand of Eld, who had been crawling along the road. 

She squeaked and continued running. Oluo was splayed out in the middle of the road, and they hopped right over them. 

They sprinted their butts of, passing other zombies who could barely make a lunge at them before both were gone. 

Their chests were heaving and they still had a mile left in their journey. they didn’t know if they could make it until they came across a few of the kids that they’d met the day before. 

“Hey, look!” Jean laughed, “It’s the old farts!” 

“Very funny.” Levi gasped as he and Hange slowed to join them. 

“Why aren’t you running?” Hange asked, ruffling Eren’s hair. 

“Cause we haven’t seen any zombies for a while.” Armin responded breathlessly. 

“Want to join us?” Mikasa asked from the front of the little pack. 

“Why not, we need a break.” Levi huffed. 

“So take it easy for the old people?” Connie snickered, earning him a wallop upside the head. 

The group travelled in silence, listening out for zombies. 

Ten yards down Ymir’s Zombie lunged out at Historia, taking her down to the ground with a scream. This brought more Zombies out of the foliage. 

Levi and Hange zipped out of the group, pushing Mikasa and Sasha to the zombies while hange yelled “ZOMBIE FODDER!” 

From there the two “old farts” never stopped running. They ran as fast as they could manage, dodging being caught by zombies, but occasionally one would jump out and manage to tear at their clothes. 

Eventually they broke through the trees and saw the fence marking the end of their journey. They broke into a full out sprint, jumping over the zombies dragging along the ground and looking for any that might pop out of the bushes. 

Then they finally reached the metal fence and hopped over it, and on across the red spray painted line across the road. 

“Not the fastest time.” Moblit said from behind the finish lines as the two soldiers slowed down, “But fastest for your respective categories.” Levi laughed. 

“You know, that makeup was a little too real back there.” he gasped. Moblit shrugged and motioned for the volunteers to bring them some water. 

“Yeah, we had some good makeup artists this year. By the way, you can get your tee-shirts and hats at the end of the road there. I’d appreciate it if you’d move cause I can see some of the seniors coming in.” they nodded and walked down towards the table with the banner that read “Zombie Run 2015.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the commercial was for Panama City's annual Zombie run where you run a 5k and get like five lives that the "zombies" can steal and I thought it would be funny since Marsha despises Zombies so it's a zombie-not-zombie fic.


End file.
